Tangled
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: All through the Dice Monsters game, Duke had it bad--for Yami...
1. Default Chapter

**Tangled**

By The Long Name Ending In Cookie

* * *

Disclaimer: I lay no claim at all to the characters/places/etc from Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just borrowing them.

Notes: Just a few things to be clearthis is a Duke x Yami pairing, so if that idea displeases you, don't hesitate to leave, but no flames please. Also I hope it's not confusing that Duke refers to both Yugi and Yami as Yugi because obviously he doesn't know there's a difference. Thanks :)

* * *

It was a warm, clear night in which the city unwound from the day. Though the air temperature had dropped significantly, a sticky second-hand heat still rose from the road over which a young man now walked.

His hair shared the same black velvet quality as the sky above, and he delicately twined a lock of it between two fingers. Emerald eyes did not see the path ahead, just as the rest of his body failed to register the warmth. Duke was lost in recollection.

Barely a few hours previously he had stood beneath the glare of the spotlights. The heat these lights generated was negated by the industrial strength air conditioning that chilled the air; but then, as now, Duke did not notice the temperature. He was locked in desperate combat with the enemy.

The enemy—all Duke's attention was given to the boy who faced him from the opposite side of the game board. Yugi Moto, the so-called King of Games, whose audacity fanned the flames of Duke's anger. He stood there, arms folded, wearing a smug, slight smile—as if he deserved the misbegotten title. And yet… there was something in his bearing; he carried himself like a true king—and not just of games. Though he was below average height, he had the presence of a man seven feet tall. Also, Duke had never seen anyone quite so _exotic_—his hair grew naturally in three different colours, and his eyes were deep and violet. For a low down dirty cheat, Yugi was quite attractive.

Not only that, but he was charismatic. Rather than gloat over his previous move, he paid a compliment to the Dungeon Dice Monsters concept. It struck a chord within Duke. His game was his greatest achievement and close to his heart. For a moment, he was touched.

It was a brief moment. Duke quickly remembered his anger and the moment was lost.

But not completely. Now, it returned to the forefront of his mind. Among other things.

After the game, when Duke had become capable of listening to reason again, Yugi had forgiven all the accusations. His demeanor was different outside a duel; he was not so stern and commanding. Rather, he was sincere and friendly, and seemed diminished, as if his true height became obvious again. He was still as charismatic as ever, as well as attractive. In all, Duke was glad to leave the game shop as Yugi's friend, rather than having to remind himself to be angry with him.

His train of thought was interrupted as a car rounded the corner and caught him in the glare of its headlights. Duke instinctively shielded his eyes with the hand that had been playing with his hair. The car passed, stirring a momentary breeze of the warm air.

"Crap." Duke was unable to lower his hand again. His index finger was tangled in the lock of hair. With a sigh and a few deft tugs of the silken strands, he freed his hand and returned to his thoughts of the King of Games.

On another level of consciousness, Duke became aware that he was moving to a beat. His entire being had a tempo; the beating of his heart was in sync with the sound of his footsteps, even the slight clicking as his earring swung was in harmony. The constant steady rhythm was reassuring.

But Yugi was throwing it off. The thought of the boy was causing Duke's heart rate to climb, putting it out of synchronization with the rest of the beats. It was disorienting, like being somehow out of step with the rest of the world.

_Damn Yugi, messing with my mind_…

With his feet on autopilot, Duke had found his was home. He headed straight for the bathroom and a cooling shower. Clothes were thrown into a corner. Head-, arm- and wristbands were placed by the sink. Hairtie and earring followed. Duke climbed into the shower and stood for a moment, meditatively, allowing the water to just wash over him.

In his mind he went over the day's events. It had been an emotionally charged one; he'd finally come out of a low and was currently cresting a wave of happiness. After the waiting, the uncertainty, and finally giving up and seeking "revenge", Duke had received word from Maximillian Pegasus. Dungeon Dice Monsters was set to be introduced to the world. His hard work had paid off and his dream was becoming reality.

That thought was enough to justify an emotional high for anyone. But Duke, by now rinsing shampoo from his hair, found that his greatest feeling of pride and gratification came from Yugi's compliment. The memory played itself across his mind for the hundredth time that day. Duke treasured it. The unconcealed impression in Yugi's eyes, the sincerity of his words, that deep voice like a caress…

Duke forced himself back to reality. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, taking a towel and drying himself roughly. He then stood and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Absently, acting out of habit, he picked up a cleansing product and cleaned off the remains of his eye makeup. He was debating his next course of action.

Duke had been quite happy with his original plan of simply going to bed. But now, suddenly, the twelve hours between tonight and tomorrow, the twelve hours until he could conceivably see Yugi again, seemed unacceptable. The King of Games was firmly lodged within his thoughts.

Duke Devlin's reflection gazed at him from the mirror, dark hair tumbled freely about his bare shoulders. As his physical body stripped naked, so were the desires of his heart and soul laid bare. Duke turned away, and got dressed. Absently following his usual ritual, he meticulously brushed his hair, tied it back, replaced his accessories and reapplied his streak of eye makeup. Then he ventured back out into the night.

Duke was going to see Yugi again. He didn't know why, or what he was going to do when he saw him. He knew only that he couldn't possibly _not_ see Yugi again tonight.

Outside a cool breeze had now picked up. It seemed to breathe energy into Duke, and energy was the last thing he needed more of right now. With every step closer to seeing Yugi his heart rate seemed to go up, speeding adrenaline through his body, quickening his pace, and throwing him further out of step with the world.

Rounding a corner brought the game shop into view—and Yugi. Immediately Duke stopped, one hand going up to a strand of hair, nervously twisting it between his fingers.

_What is Yugi still doing out?_

Down the street, light spilled from the game shop out onto the footpath. It bathed, Duke realized, two figures. Yugi was holding a conversation with Joey. Even as he watched they said their goodbyes, and Joey disappeared down the road. Duke forced himself to let go of his hair and cross the street to approach Yugi.

Even as he took the first step he realized that he had been wrong—he was not out of step. He had been completely liberated from the march; the worn, mundane path trodden by those who had nowhere else to go. Duke had a better place to go to, and it was Yugi who had set him on the road, and it was Yugi that would be at the end of it.

Yugi had watched Joey leave and now he turned to go inside. But stealthy footsteps were approaching. Out of protective instinct, Yami came forward and took over, alert for trouble. A figure stepped into the pool of light.

"Oh, it's you Duke." Yami relaxed.

Duke nodded. "Yeah, me again."

He realised he wasn't at his most articulate. He was preoccupied; fixated on those deep and ageless purple eyes. They were not soft and open as they had been earlier that evening in the game shop. Now they were hard and piercing, as they had been during the afternoon's dice monsters game. Hard, piercing, and alluring…

"What are you doing back here?" Yami asked. Duke snapped back to reality.

"Well, I…" _just wanted to see you again_… "I still feel bad about today."

Yami smiled. "You shouldn't let that keep you awake; I forgive you."

Duke smiled back. His heart rose to see the was Yami looked upon him in friendship. "I know—thanks." Yami acknowledged him with a nod. "Because I said a lot of things I want to take back. Nobody deserves more than you to be called the King of Games." Duke realized he was beginning to blush. _Like some giggling schoolgirl talking to her crush!_ He was glad it was dark.

"Thankyou, Duke," Yami was saying. "Your compliment means far more to me than the title itself."

Now Duke was definitely blushing. He realized he had also been playing with his hair nervously, possibly for the entire conversation. His heart rate was through the roof. And still Yami stood calmly, looking irresistibly gorgeous.

Duke forced himself to return his hand to his side. He finally knew what he was going to do.

Yami was surprised when Duke, who had been oddly quiet, suddenly advanced upon him. Before he could say a word the dark-haired boy was pressed up against him, kissing him with boundless passion and intensity. Shocked, Yami instinctively tried to pull away, but he was held fast in Duke's arms.

In the back of his mind, Yugi voiced his own surprise. "Yami—I'm sorry; I wanted to be Duke's friend, but… I didn't think I was giving him _that_ kind of signal…!"

Duke stopped, to draw breath, and face Yami's reaction. Released, Yami again tried to draw back. But he was cut off short again.

"Ow!"

They both looked up, and realized. Yami's blond bangs were tangled in Duke's asymmetrical fringe. They were tied together by their hair.

Duke started to laugh. Yami looked at him quizzically, plainly uncomfortable.

Still laughing, Duke caught Yami's hands as he reached up to try and free himself. "Don't fight it," he grinned. "It's a sign. We're meant to be together!" With laughter in his eyes, Duke kissed Yami again.

* * *

Okay, I was advised not to end here but to continue, so I guess I will. Don't hesitate to disagree with me if you review. 


	2. Part 2

**Tangled**

Part 2

* * *

Disclaimer: No Yu-Gi-Oh characters/scenes/concepts etc are in any way affiliated with myself. 

Notes: Thankyou Ann for being my beta-reader. And thanks to anyone who reviewed the first chapter. Suggestions always welcome.

* * *

Yami was trapped. Inwardly he fought and struggled, but his mind seemed unable to catch his body's attention. Instead his first reaction was to freeze.

Even if he were able to move he would find it hard going. Duke had both arms wrapped tightly around him; one behind his neck and the other cradling his head. Not to mention the fact that their hair was tangled together, bringing both their faces together at a convenient kissing height.

And kiss they had—or at least, Duke had crushed his lips against Yami's and forced his tongue into Yami's mouth, invading him. He was not violent, simply determined.

Finally Yami managed to summon some resistance. With an exclamation muffled by Duke's mouth, he put his hands on the other boy's chest and attempted to push him away.

Yami wanted only to retreat; so uncharacteristic for him that Yugi was becoming worried… more so than he already was because of Duke, that is. Yami was normally quite calm when facing the unknown, be it a Duel Monsters card he'd never seen, or a situation that he didn't know how to react to, such as this. He never ran from anything.

Now, since physical retreat was impossible, he was considering simply fading into the back of Yugi's mind, where no one could reach him. But no; he could never do that to his hikari. He would protect Yugi, be it from malicious intent or misguided affection.

Finally, Duke seemed to reach the conclusion that kissing the patently unwilling brought little enjoyment. He drew back, studying Yami's face. His hands slipped down to hold Yami around the waist. Green eyes gazed into purple, searching for reciprocal affection.

He found only anger, and Duke's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Physically, Yami was in his arms, but emotionally he was still out of reach. This wasn't meant to happen. This day of running on emotion and acting on impulse—so opposite to his usual calculating, systematic approach to life—it couldn't end in rejection. It was different; it was special. It certainly could not have the predictable outcome.

On tenterhooks, Duke hid his thoughts behind a practised poker face. He kept a slight smile on his lips as he continued to stare Yami in the eye.

Behind the anger… was that—fear? Duke did yet another emotional u-turn. Yami's anger was a secondary emotion, brought about by the true one: fear. Fear meant uncertainty. Duke had not been rejected yet. Relief and hope filled him the way helium does a balloon. But he did not float away just yet.

As soon as Duke had moved his arms down lower, Yami had grabbed his wrists and thrown him off. With deeply furrowed brow he tried to step back but was again pulled up short by his hair. For a brief moment, Duke could have sworn the Pharaoh looked almost plaintive, but it was over so quickly he wondered if he had imagined it. Yami's eyes blazed. This was the intensity that fixated Duke. Yet the object of his affections looked accusing; Duke could almost read Yami's thoughts. You _put me in this_… undignified _position_.

Duke felt the urge to laugh out loud. He settled for chuckling lightly as he took pity on Yami, and with a practised hand untangled their respective hair.

Yami took many steps back. He looked as if he were about to say something, but needed time to cultivate a calm and reasonable tone.

At that point the two were distracted, as the light from the shop doorway was broken. They turned to squint at the silhouette.

Framed by the light stood the elderly and slightly plump distributor of toys with the jolly smile. No, not Santa Claus, but Solomon Moto.

Yami took his appearance as a valid excuse to retreat to his Soul Room and let Yugi take over.

"Yugi! Are you still talking to Joey? Doesn't that boy ever sleep?"

"Sorry, Mr Moto. I didn't realise it was past Yugi's bedtime," Duke grinned.

The old man squinted at the figure in the darkness. "Oh, it's you Duke. What are you two doing out here?"

Yugi blushed. He didn't know how to explain the truth to his grandfather.

"Oh, I just forgot to give Yugi something…" Duke shot Yugi a sly glance. The smaller boy wore a hunted expression.

"Well, come finish your conversation inside. It's really cooled down out here." The elder Moto led the way inside cheerfully, not noticing his grandson's discomfort.

Yugi found himself alone with Duke again. They sat opposite each other in the living area, while Solomon went about his own business, tidying the shop front.

Duke was leaning back in his seat, legs crossed and arms draped over the back of the chair. He was once again totally at ease. Across from him, Yugi sat forward in his seat, looking as nervous as Duke had been prior to the kiss. He had returned to the soft-spoken and shy side of his personality. When he was being meek like this Duke found himself automatically assume a cocky, blunt manner. He privately wished that Yugi would rediscover the confidence he'd had during their duel. It was the sharp-eyed, self-assured Yugi that engaged Duke; the stronger side of his personality that had so much in common with him. They had more than just personality in common, too; there was a deeper connection, as if they shared some secret knowledge. They shared the same revelry in the things they could not control: the roll of the dice, the draw of the cards, or the hearts and minds of other people. To Duke and Yami, life was a game of chance.

And right now, Yugi didn't know the rules, and Duke had yet to discover that he was playing with more than one opponent.

Yugi shifted nervously. "Duke…"

"Yeah?" He grinned, regarding Yugi with partially lidded eyes. His body language suggested someone relaxing at the beach, rather than holding a serious conversation.

"Why did you come back here and… do what you did?"

Duke put on an exaggerated puzzled face, widening his eyes and touching a finger to his lower lip. "What did I do?"

Yugi blushed even harder; even his ears were starting to turn red. Duke grinned again.

"Why did you… kiss me?"

"I would have thought it was obvious."

Yugi looked apprehensive.

"A kiss is a universal gesture of affection, Yugi."

Yugi looked terrified. Comically terrified.

Duke was mildly amused, but not for long. It was the sort of reaction he could get out of almost anybody. His personality could fool anyone; when he acted superior, people _believed_ it. Girls swooned, guys like Joey tried to show him up… The only person to ever challenge him in that respect was Yami. When Duke's persona said "I am hot shit", Yami's replied "oh; you go on believing that… while I _live_ it." He knew how to play the game, and he fought back. Nobody else had ever caused Duke to act the way he had tonight—indecisive, unsure of himself, at the mercy of his emotions… Around Yami he could not maintain his air of _savoir-faire_. He couldn't predict his _own_ behaviour.

Didn't _that_ put a fun new twist in the game…

"So you… are you saying that you…" Yugi glanced over his shoulder, as if worried someone would overhear their conversation. "You like me?"

"Enough to kiss you, obviously," was Duke's flippant reply.

Yugi gave him a "stop laughing at me, this is serious" look. "But are you saying you, you know, _like_ like me?" he said weakly.

Duke finally looked slightly serious. He sat up straight at least. "You believe in fate, don't you Yugi?"

Confused, he answered, "You mean the heart of the cards?"

"Yeah, sure; whatever you like to call it. So you'd be familiar with the concept of 'love at first sight'?"

Yugi nodded mutely. He didn't know if he liked where this was going. It seemed rather intense.

"A pretty awful cliché, I always thought. Even so, I managed to develop a massive crush on you in the space of one afternoon."

Yugi's eyes widened in what was almost fear. "You have a crush on me!"

"You could at least pretend to be flattered."

"I… sorry, I didn't want to offend you…"

"I'm not offended."

"…but I'm… not like that…" Yugi's face burned. "In fact, I didn't know _you_ were… well…"

"Gay?" said Duke flatly. "Well, I don't go around announcing it to total strangers… although I seem to have taken up kissing semi-strangers…" He made a thoughtful face.

"Well… anyway…" Yugi decided to abandon that topic before he dug himself any deeper into the conversational grave.

"You get to say your bit now," Duke offered helpfully.

Yugi studied Duke's face. It wasn't easy to tell, but behind the jokes he seemed serious about this.

"Okay…" Yugi sighed. He'd never broken anyone's heart before, especially not a guy's… That was a touch melodramatic. He was pretty sure Duke could handle it. Still, Yugi would feel better if he explained to Duke what he'd really gotten himself into.

/Yami/

No answer. The Pharaoh hadn't been responding since Yugi had taken over again. It was worrying, but there wasn't time to hold a conversation inside his own head while Duke was sitting there, waiting for an answer. Yugi had wanted to consult Yami before he told Duke, but he was forced to take silence as assent.

"Duke—who is it that you… like?"

This threw Duke. "Uh… _you_, Yugi. The person sitting across from me. Your name IS Yugi, isn't it?"

Yugi sighed quietly. It was understandable that Duke would use humour to take the edge off his situation. He had just laid himself on the line, confessing to being homosexual and having feelings for Yugi. Either one took considerable courage, and admitting to both in the same sentence doubly so.

"Okay, skip that question; we'll come back to it." How did you go about explaining that you were sharing your body with an ancient spirit? Yugi glanced down at the Millennium Puzzle weighing against his chest. "Let's start with this," he said, taking its weight so the chain went slack.

Duke remained silent as Yugi recounted the tale of the completion of the Puzzle and attempted to explain the manner in which two souls inhabited a single physical body. He related all of the limited history he knew of the as-yet-unnamed Pharaoh and his games.

Duke continued to be silent after Yugi had finished speaking. He was once again thrown and could do little other than stare mutely at the straight-faced teen who had just told him this incredible story. Yugi seemed serious. And what reason could he have to invent such a bizarre tale, other than to give the impression he was crazy and scare Duke away? He had already made it clear that he wasn't interested in him in _that_ way, and Yugi was too innocent and sincere to come up with such a convoluted and nonsensical strategy to ward off unwanted affection. He was telling the truth… or at least what he believed was the truth. He _could_ be insane.

Duke realised he'd been staring like an idiot while he processed this  
information. Mentally he shook himself. Outwardly Yugi saw him blink and return to the present.

"So, what this all comes down to," Duke said slowly, "is that I could be talking to Yugi, or this… _mou hitori no_ Yugi?"

"My friends call him 'the other Yugi'. I call him Yami."

"Why?" It had nothing to do with anything, but Duke couldn't think of any other reply right now. He was still somewhat overwhelmed.

"He asked me to."

"Okay… So your friends know?"

"Yeah, they all have some understanding. They can prove I'm telling the truth, if that's what you mean," said Yugi, with unusual sagacity.

"No, that's not what I meant," Duke replied quickly.

Yugi seemed to accept that, and they were silent for a moment.

"So… Who am I talking to right now?" The question would have sounded stupid to Duke, had Yugi not already asked him one very similar.

"Yugi. But… the one you kissed was Yami." There was tension in the air now, as they reached the most awkward obstacle of the night.

"Oh…"

There was a pregnant pause.

It was one of those silences that builds up to something. It could only last so long…

"— "

"— "

Both boys opened their mouth to speak at once. Yugi stopped immediately, so Duke spoke.

"You're going to ask me who it is I like again."

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

"…" This was the most confusing decision Duke had ever had to make. He didn't even know how to differentiate between the two people he had to decide between—he had thought they were the same person up until about twenty minutes ago—he just didn't have enough information to make the choice…

Cue the memory. Go back to what started it all.

Duke looked up. "Who played Dungeon Dice Monsters against me today?"

"It was Yami…"

He'd been over-thinking. Everything he'd done today had been done on impulse. This wasn't meant to be any different.

"Well… I love Yami."

There, he said it.

* * *

TBC

* * *


End file.
